Why, How Could You?
by gaby.xo
Summary: Jared imprints on Kim everyone knows that.But what happens to their relationship when Kim goes away for a month on a job, and comes home and finds Jared with another girl?P.O.V. switches from Kim to Jared and Kims friend ocasionally. rated M for a reason.
1. A Month Away

**(A.N) So yeah.. lol this is my first story. hope you guys like it :)**

Chapter 1: A month away

**Kim P.O.V**

It's been 3 years since Jared told me about him being a wolf. I accepted him for who he was and he for me. I loved him, since even before he imprinted on me. I'd moved in with him right after graduating high school. My parents didn't make such a fuss, 'cause they were part of the tribal council, and knew about Jared imprinting on me. We had our own apartment. Jared worked as a contractor, which paid him well at times. I on the other hand had a job cleaning houses. We had lived an okay life, I loved him he loved me. My job sometimes got me out of La Push. The most I had been out of La Push would be a day or two.

It was a Sunday. Jared and I were sitting on the couch watching T.V. I cuddled up on his chest, loving how warm he was. He looked down at me and kissed my forehead. I started kissing his neck, going up to his jaw. Jared started caressing my backside, and kissing my shoulder. At this point, neither of us was watching the television. He started moving his hand up and down my thigh, then brought it over his hip, so I was straddling him. He captured my lips with his. The kiss started gentle, and then started getting passionate. Jared's hot tongue traced my bottom lip. I parted my lips, giving him entrance. I started exploring his mouth. After our tongues were fighting for dominance, I caught his tongue in between my lips and sucked on it. He moaned in pleasure, while grabbing a hold of waist, pulling me towards and over his large- very erect- member. I just loved the effect I had on him. I grinded my hips against his, causing an amazing friction. He groaned in my mouth, and then flipped us over so he was hovering over me. His hands, tracing the hem of my shirt started pulling it up. He took it off along with my bra, leaving me exposed. He started kissing the underside of my breasts, and licking the space in between them. My nipples hardened to the point were it was painful. I ran my fingers through his soft short black hair, while his mouth took in my right nipple. I gasped when he started circling my nipple. I brought my legs around his waist and pushed up, my core making contact with his groin. He groaned. He started pulling my shorts off, when the most unexpected thing occurred. Jared let out a 'fuck' when the phone rang. He knew I had to answer. I chuckled when I heard him mumble 'fucken cockblockers' while leaving to the bathroom, to finish his business.

"Hello?" I answered. "Kimmy!! I was- why are you breathing like you just ran the marathon?" my friend/ co worker, Isebel asked. "Lets just say, right now, Jared thinks you're the worlds biggest cockblocker," I said while laughing. "Oh…OH! EWW!!! Well my bad but u know I didn't know," She apologized "well anyway I was calling because a costumer called asking for someone to watch her house, and since you're the only one available this whole month, well…" she said. "Okay just give me her number I'll call her right now." I said. I wrote down the number and called right after Isebel hung up. "Hello is this Mrs. Johnson?" I asked. "Yes you're the young lady that's gonna sit my house right?" the lady said. We talked for about twenty minutes. She seemed pretty nice. I was surprised when she said if I could sit the house for a whole month. I accepted, knowing she was gonna pay a large amount. I didn't like when she said no visitors, I agreed nonetheless. I would just have to run this by Jared, see how he takes it.

"What?!" he asked, I knew he would get mad. I explained the whole situation. He understood. "Wow a whole month? Oh well." He said while frowning. I smile "It's only a month that's not too much." I told him. He nodded in agreement. Isebel came the next day to take me to the Seattle, since Jared couldn't because he had to go work later on. I left Isebel in the living room while I went back to my room to pack my clothes. Jared came from behind, and wrapped his arms around my waist. He started kissing my neck and ear. "Jared come on Im gonna have to leave in a bit." I told him. "Aww come on babe, just a quickie. Please?" he said while giving me the puppy dog look. I sighed in defeat, and went to lock the door. I guess Isebel will have to wait a bit.

**Isebel P.O.V**.

I was watching T.V. in Kim's living room. I was starting to get annoyed. Kim was taking too long. I started changing channels, looking for something to watch. Nothing. I started getting irritated. "Kim hurry-" I started saying but got cut off. "Oh Jared" I heard Kim yell. Oh god. No wonder she was taking long. I sighed, might as well let them finish. "Oh shit, ugh Kim!" Jared yelled. I shivered. God kill me now. They kept yelling for about 5minutes. If there's a god up there, shoot me now. Seriously, did they have to be so loud?

**Kim P.O.V.**

I put my clothes back on and gave one last kiss to Jared. "Bye, ill miss you." I told him. "Me too" he said while almost drifting away to sleep.

Let's just hope this month passes by quick**.**

**Please review :) Tell me what you think :) ill update as soon as i can :)**

**-gaby**


	2. She Comes Back

Chapter 2: She Comes Back

**Jared's P.O.V.**

I can't believe I actually let Kim go away for that long. I have to admit I was scared. What if something happened to her? What if she got in an accident? Worse. What if she came across a vampire? I shuddered at the thought. _She's gonna be fine Jared. _I thought to myself. Yea she's gonna be fine. Sam told me he was gonna send some one to patrol around there. Except for me. He knew that if I went around there, I would stay. And Kim said the owner of the house had told her no visitors. Ugh, a month without Kim. What to do. What to do.

_**2 weeks later… **_

That's it im gonna tell Sam if I can go around Seattle for just ten minutes. If it wasn't for him using his damn Alpha voice forbidding me to get close, I would've been watching her every night. Can't he understand I can't stand being away from Kim that long? He wouldn't understand, I was sure of that. His imprint stayed at home all the time, so he doesn't have to worry about where she is all the time. I got up from watching T.V. and went to take a shower. When I came out, there was someone ringing the doorbell. I wrapped a towel around my waist, and when to go check it out. When I opened the door, it was the last person I would expect to see at my house. Jenni. Ugh, what does she want? "Hey Jar-" she started. "What do you want?" I snapped. She's the last person I'd see right now. "Ooh snappy aren't we?" she said in a tone she used to use when talking to me. Jenni and I were a couple back in high school. I had broken up with her a week before I had imprinted on Kim. Ahh Kim I miss her. Well Jenni didn't accept that I broke up with her. When she found out I was with Kim, she did everything she could to break us up. Kim almost left me when Jenni had said something to her. Since then I hated her. "I repeat, what the hell do you want?" I spat back at her. "Arent you going to let me in?" she asked while batting her lashes. She had nothing on my Kim. Kim's lashes are beautiful. Jenni's are fake, just like her. "No" I simply said. "Great!" she said in an enthusiastic tone and pushed past me. Well might as well go change. "Fine sit on the couch I'll go change" I said. I quickly changed into some sweats and a t-shirt. When I came out, Jenni was reading some magazine. I sat down across from her, and stared. "What are you doing here." I asked again. "Well Jared, I just came around to visit you since I heard Kim was out of twon." She answered. Oh. I get it now. "I also came to apologize." She said while lowering her head. Whoa what? Apologize? For what? This must be interesting. "For?" I asked her. "Everything." Huh? She lost me. "Everything I said, did, and how I acted. Im really sorry, and I would like it if we became friends again, like we used to?" she said it almost in like a question. For some reason I believed her. "Are you telling the truth?" I asked, to reassure my self. "Yea Jared I miss having you around. Not like that, but like a frined." I believed her. The next few days, she kept coming back, helping with the house and cooking. She knew how to cook, but didn't come close to Kim. It was two days before Kim came back. Me and Paul were coming back from patrol. We walked the rest of the way home, in human form. When we got to my house, Paul stopped. "Hey man, whats that bitch Jenni doin at your porch?" he asked kinda annoyed. I looked up and saw Jenni and she was smiling and waving at me. I waved back. "Jared? I thought you said you hated her?" he asked surprised. "I did, she apologized though" I said. He shook his head in disbelief, "Whatever man just don't do anything bad." He said while running off. Once me and Jenni were inside, she told me she had made a special dinner. We sat down, and when I saw the food I started to dig in. After a while I started feeling light headed. "Jenni what'd you put in the food?" I asked, while blacking out. The last thing I saw was Jenni grinning mischeaviously.

**Kim P.O.V**

Oh god this month has passed by too slow. I couldn't wait to tell Jared the ggod news. I had found out I was pregnant. I was jumping up and down with joy. I couldn't believe that a piece of Jared was inside me. I knew Jared would be just as happy. Mrs. Johnson had come back 3 days early. She let me go home a day before, but still payed me the whole month. Isebel came to pick me up, and started driving back to La Push as fast as she could. I had told her about my pregnancy the day I found out. She almost left me def 'cause of how hard she screamed with joy into the phone. She was driving through the streets of La Push faster than ive seen anybody drive through these streets. I told her to leave me a house before so I could surprise Jared. She did. I was so exited I couldn't wait to get to the house. Who knew that all the joy I was feeling could get wiped out in less than a second as soon as I opened the door.


	3. Suprise, Surprise

**Sorry for the late update…I was kinda busy with finals at first, then the holidays lol…so here's the next chapter. Enjoy :)**

**-gaby **

**Chapter 3: Surprise, Surprise.**

**Kim's P.O.V.**

As I walked up to the porch, I got this weird feeling. Im not sure how to explain it, but you know that feeling you get at the pit of you stomach, when something bad is gonna happen? That's what I was feeling at the moment.

I got my keys and opened the door. When I opened it, all the lights were off. Except for the one in the kitchen. I smiled knowing probably Jared was stuffing his face with food like always. I put my suitcase down, and went straight to the kitchen. When I got there, I was shocked at the sight. Nobody was there, but there were 2 sets of plates, 2 wine glasses, and candles. The first thing that popped in my head was that Jared had planned a candle lit dinner for when I came back. I smiled. But Jared didn't know I was coming back today. I was confused. So I sat down in one of the chairs, but I sat on something. When I pulled it out from under me, I realized I had sat on a purse. I couldn't believe it. What was a purse doing in my kitchen? Seconds later I heard some moaning coming from the living room. I went to check what it was. When I got to the door frame, I couldn't believe what I saw in front of me. There was a girl half naked, moving up and down, on top of somebody. When I realized who she was on top of, my heart broke. It was Jared. I started crying, then anger built up. "Jared?!" I screamed. The girl turned around, when I saw her face, I froze. It was Jenni. She had a shit eating grin on her face as she got off him. "Uh… Kim?.......OH SHIT KIM! Its not what it looks like I swear!" he tried explaining. I wasn't hearing him. I was practically seeing red. I walked away, to the kitchen. He came following, as Jenni left. "Kim, hear me out please?!" he pleaded. I grabbed a pan as he grabbed my arm to turn me around. When he did I used all my strength, and slammed the pan on his head. When he fell knocked out, I ran. I didn't know where I was going, I just had to get out of there. I was a few blocks away, I stopped because I was getting tired. I supported my weight on a wall. I started crying, not caring who heard me. I was weak, I fell to the ground crying my heart out. I heard a car stop in front of me. I heard a familiar voice next to me. "Kim?...Kim what happened?" it was Paul. Me and him had gotten really close, we were like brother and sister. "T-Take m-me t-to forks please" I cried. He picked me up and put me in his car.

Once we were on the road, he was the one to break the silence. "Kim what happened? You know you can tell me." He said. "Jared." I said looking up to him. He looked at me with some knowledge. But he tried to hide it. "You know something." I said. "Um.. let me guess, you found him with Jenni?" he said afraid how I would react. "You knew he was sleeping with her?" I asked feeling betrayed. "Yea I – wait what?! That son of a bit-" he said I cut him off as I realized he was turning back around. "Don't you dare take me back there!" I screamed as I grabbed the wheel. He sighed but kept going the way to Forks. "I didn't know he was sleeping with her. I just knew that she went to visit him frequently. I warned him Jenni was up to no good. Im sorry Kim" he said. "Its okay, um Paul?" I whispered. "Yea Kim?." "Im preagnant. With his baby. But please don't tell him." I said. He stood quiet. "Ill try." He answered. When we got to Isebels house, I hugged him, "Thanks Paul." "Where you gonna go?" he asked. "Im leavin Washington. Not sure where but im leaving." "So this is the last time Ill see you?" he said looking down. "Sorry Paul, but I cant stay here. Try to understand me." I pleaded. "I do. Take care Kim." He said hugging me and giving me a kiss on my forehead. "Bye Paul." I said while getting out of the car. "Bye Kim, now I gotta go kick his fucken ass!" he said driving away before I could say anything.

"Kim? What are you doing here? I thought you were gonna surprise Jared?" Isebel said coming out of her house. "Take me to the airport, Ill explain on the way." I told her. She went back in to get her keys. We were close to the airport, I had told her the whole situation. "He doesn't know that your pregnant, does he?" she asked "No only Paul. But he promised not to say anything." I said. "Oh Kim" was all she said. Usually she would go on and on about how wrong I was with what I was doing. But she understood that I couldn't stay. We got to the airport, I bought a ticket to florida on the very next flight. I was gonna go with my mom, she would understand. When they announced that the plane was boarding. I got up and walked to the terminal. "Kim take care, Ill miss you." She lloked at me then her face went blank. "Your not coming back are you?" she said almost crying. "Sorry Iz, but I cant. Only you know where im going. Im trusting you not to say anything to anybody" I said to her. "I promise, I wont." She said. We hugged and I left. As I sat down, I held my stomach. "Im sorry baby." Was all I said. My baby would grow up without Jared. All because I wouldn't be able to face him. I thought about what Isebel said. Would I come back? I don't know.

**(A.N)**

**Should I continue? Or just leave it at that? Im thinking of writing another story about Paul and his imprint. Not Rachel though. lol What do you think?**

**Review please :) **


	4. Strange Pull

**Hey guys :) Once again sorry for the late update…**

**Ive been really busy with stuff, but here's the**

**Next chapter :) Oh and thanks to the people **

**That review my story…I really appreciate the **

**Reviews :) Oh also check out my new story **

"**You Had Me at Hello" and tell me**

**What you think? It'll make my day :)**

**-gaby**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

**Jared P.O.V.**

I started drifting back into consciousness, and felt something on top of me. I opened my eyed and saw Jenni humping me, trying to get some reaction out of me. But to bad. Only Kim can make me do that. I tried pushing her off, but realized I wasn't strong enough. I knew she put something on the food. "Jenni get the fuck off-" "Jared?!" I got cut off. Oh shit. That wasn't Jenni's voice. "Uh…Kim?...OH SHIT KIM! It's not what it looks like I swear!!" I tried telling her, but she was already out of the room. I pushed Jenni completely off me and she went flying across the room. I could really care less what happened to her. I went after Kim, and followed her to the kitchen. I tried turning her around, but when I did she slammed a pan on my head, and knocked me out.

When I woke up, I saw Paul, with his arms crossed looking down at me. "Where's Kim?" I asked him. He didn't answer. Instead he punched my face. "Aww man what the fuck was that for?" I said to him. "What the FUCK is wrong with you Jared? Are you fucking mental!" he screamed. Shit he knew. He started shaking, so we left out side and phased.

**(A.N. **Jared's thoughts=_Italic _Paul's thoughts=** Bold)**

**Jared seriously what the fuck were you thinking? ****Why would you do that to Kim?**

_It's not my fault Paul I swear on my mom, and you know how much I love __my mom._

**Then whose is it huh?**

_Jenni's. She put something on my food. You know what I'll show you._

I started replaying what I remembered to Paul.

**Dude, I fucken warned you, I can't even remember how many times ****I fucken told you, she was up to  
no goo. Now you have to s****uffer the consequences. **

_You know what imma go find her. Do you know where she is?_

Paul started thinking about something else. He knew something

_Paul where is she?_

He ignored me. So I pushed him into the tree.

_Paul you better fucken tell me. Now WHERE THE FUCK IS KIM?!_

**I don't know.**

_Your fucken lying. _

**No im not.**

He started replaying what he saw when he found Kim. It ripped me apart when he saw her on the street. It was where Kim said Paul's name questioningly that he phased back.

"You see man, I don't know anything" he said. "I know sorry for that. But im gonna go to her friends house, and maybe get something out of her." I said while walking towards the house.

As I drove to Isebel's house I couldn't stop worrying about Kim. I was praying to god that she was at her friend's house. When I got there, Isebel was on the porch reading a book. She looked up and here eyes widened to the size of saucers. "Hey Isebel, where is Kim?" I asked her. She looked everywhere but me. "I- I don't know Jared." She said while stuttering. "Isebel." I said. "What Jared? I seriously don't know." She answered looking straight at me. I knew she was lying. So I went into her house. "Hey what hell get out of my house!" She yelled. I went to every room of the house. No Kim. She wasn't here. "Isebel, where the fuck is she?" I yelled. She smirked. "Why?" she asked. "Why? Ill tell you the fuck why. Shes my damn wife, that's the fuck why" I answered, glaring at her. She started laughing. "Ha nice way of showing you wife that you love her." She said. She knew what had happened. I just walked out of her house. She followed. "Where you going? You wont find her." She said. I stopped and turned around. "What?" I said. "You won't find her. She's not here. She left, as in left Washington." She said sadly. I couldn't help it I cried. I didn't give a fuck who saw. Isebel sat down next to me. "Why'd you do it Jared?" she asked me. "I didn't. The girl put something in my food, that left me unconscious. Then when I woke up she was on top of me half naked, that's when Kim saw." I confessed. "Oh Jared, why was she even in your house?" she asked. "She was a friend, and she would come without being invited." I told her. "Jared, you seriously fucked up I mean come on! Kim's pr-" she paused. "I- I mean Kim's you wife, there shouldn't be some other girl in your house." She said. "Do you know where she went." I asked her. She looked away. "Isebel please tell me." I begged. "Im sorry Jared. I promised her I wouldn't tell." She replied while looking away. "I guess I'll have to wait for her, wont I?" I asked her. She looked down. Then it hit me. "Shes not coming back is she?" I said, not being able to keep my head up. "Im really sorry Jared." Was all she said. I couldn't take it. I ran. Away from Isebel's house. I phased once I was deep enough in the forest. Kim. My Kim is never coming back.

* * *

_**2 years later**_

It's been two years since Kim left, and since I moved out of La Push. I went to Colorado with some family members. I really didn't care where I went; I just needed to get away, from the place that reminded me of Kim. Oh Kim. I missed her, so much. I'd been keeping in touch with Isebel asking about Kim. Kim would call Isebel, frequently. Isebel would tell me that Kim's fine and would ask about me once in a while. I would be so happy but sad at the same time. She would never go back to La push, and neither would if Kim wasn't there. I'd also phase and keep in touch with Paul; Kim called him once, just to say she missed him, and that she was fine. She never said anything to him about where she was. It killed me to know I caused Kim that much pain. It broke my heart into a million tiny pieces knowing I would never see her again.

Paul had called me the other night. Inviting me to his sisters Sweet 16. He sent me an invitation, and practically begged me to go. I told him I would think about it. I gave up so I went. It was in some hall in Seattle. I dressed up in some nice clothes, I really didn't care if I looked good or not, I just looked presentable.

Most of my pack brothers were there. When they greeted me they gave me a sad smile. They were there with most of their imprints. I found out Paul had imprinted on some girl, I forgot her name. "Hey Jared you made it bro!" Paul said coming out from the sea of people. He was holding his imprints hand. "Yea, I figured I should come, I missed all of you" I said. "Oh hey man, this is Brenda, Brenda this is Jared." She put her hand out for me to shake. I shook it and looked up to see her face. She smiled. I had to admit she was pretty. But I saw her face more clearly, and she looked almost like Kim. The pain in my heart grew as I thought about Kim. "He doesn't like me, does he?" She whispered to Paul. "No it's not that it's just that you remind me so much of someone." I said sadly to her. "Oh, Kim your imprint?" she said. It stung when she said her name. Wait she already knew about wolves already? "Um yea." Was all I said. She got my shoulder, and gave me a sad smile. "Sorry man, really. Oh sorry Jared but were on our way out." Paul said while kissing Brenda's cheek. She blushed. "Okay." I said. "Hey you're gonna stay?" He said. I knew what he meant. He asked if I would stay in La Push. "I guess so, Ill probably go to my moms house." I answered. My mom's house was still there, Paul made sure to keep it nice, while I was away. He nodded. "Alright man, see ya" and with that he left. I went out in the balcony, that over looked the garden, down below. I started thinking, about Kim. I felt this odd pull in my chest that I hadn't got in a long time. The same pull I used to get when I was around Kim. No. I pushed that though out of my head.

That's when I looked down at the garden, and saw her.

* * *

**So? What did you think?  
****Review please! :)  
****They really make my day, and  
****help me keep the story going :)  
****So yea. Review please :)  
****-gaby**


	5. Knowing Looks

**Hey guys thanks for the reviews :) So this chapter is**

**going to be in Kim's P.O.V. during the time she was gone**

**up to Paul's sister' Sweet 16.**

**Soo…Enjoy :)**

**-gaby**

**Chapter 5**

* * *

**Kim's P.O.V**

I got off the plane in Florida, to be greeted by my cousin Daniel. The drive to my mom's was a bit long. So we just chatted for the 45 minutes. "So, Kim, what's with the surprise visit?" he asked. I looked down, "I just missed you guys, that's all." "Uh-huh," he started. Shit he knew me too well. Daniel and I were practically best friends. "So, you missed us, is that right?" he asked a bit skeptically. I just nodded, not meeting his eye. "You mean to tell me, Kim, that you decide to visit us, with no luggage? Come on Kim, I know you better than that. What's the real reason?" he asked. "Daniel, I- if I tell you which you probably already know, knowing my mom," I paused, he smiled sheepishly, I knew it. "You know don't you?" I asked. He nodded. "Then there's no need in repeating it" I stated. "Okay Kim, I get it that you're pregnant, cause that's all Aunt Josie told me, but why did you runaway? Didn't you love Jared and all that crap?" he asked. Ouch, hearing his name kinda hurt. "We don't have to talk about it if you don't want. Just know that im ready to listen and keep my mouth shut." He said while giving me a smile.

I decided to tell him. I knew he would never tell anybody, if he promised me. Hell, I didn't even tell my mom, knowing her she'll get on the first flight to Washington, drive herself to La Push, and cut off Jared's balls. I chuckled at the thought. "Wow." Was all Daniel said. "Next time im in La Push, Im-" "You're not gonna do shit Danny" I cut him off. "So what's gonna happen? The baby will need to know who the father is." He said. He had a point. "I guess I will have to face Jared eventually. And when I do, ill take my baby with me." I said. I knew I would have to face Jared. Eventually. I just didn't know when.

**9 months later… **

"Push honey!!!" my mom yelled. I was giving birth to my baby. "AHHHH!!!" I pushed with all I had. I stopped to breathe, when I heard a baby's cry. I couldn't help the tears that fell when I saw him. I had given birth to me and Jared's son. I cradled him in my arms, and couldn't stop thinking about Jared. I admit, after everything that happened, I still loved him, with all my heart. They took my son away to clean him up and to whatever they do to baby's that are just born. Minutes later, the nurse came back in with the baby, and put him into the crib thing beside my bed. Next morning, the same nurse, came in giving me that horrible hospital food. She asked "Miss, what are you going to name him?" I knew at that moment. "Jared." Was all I said. I decided the baby would have Jared's name as well as his last name. Jared Mathews.

**2 years later…**

It's been two years since I've left La Push. And two years since I've seen or talked to Jared. I've talked to Isebel on the phone frequently. I've asked about him, and she tells me he asks about me as well. As far as I know, she hasn't told him, or hinted where I currently am. She tells me he currently isn't in La Push, he's in Colorado. I've talked to Paul. He tells me Jared still phases, so me and him are careful about what we talk. Paul doesn't know where I am, still. But he knew about my pregnancy. We talk about my son, rarely, due to the fact that it might slip out of Paul's mouth. Oh, yea he invited me to his sister's Sweet 16. Its about a month away, so I called Isebel, to see if I could crash at her place. She said yea, being eager to meet Jared, my son. So right now, Im on a plane, to Washington, my son is sleeping on his chair.

**A month later, days before the party… **

"Come on Kim lets go!" Isebel whined. She was waiting for me downstairs, because we were going to go shopping. "Im coming." I muttered to myself, knowing she wouldn't hear me. I was leaving Jared, my 2 year old son, with her sister. I seriously hated shopping, not really, just when I went with Isebel. She would make us go to every single shop and try every sing single item she thought was 'gorgeous'.

"Ahh, finally." I said, while climbing into Isebel's car. "Shut up Kim, at least your gonna look good that day" she said. I had to admit, even though she puts you through hell, she makes you look good in the end.

I was the day of the party, and I had no babysitter. Isebel offered to stay instead, which was not happening. I was not going to that party alone. I had a fear, that Jared was going to be there, for some reason, which I knew was impossible. He was in Colorado. I decided to take Jared, my son, with us.

I decided to wear a one shoulder dress, with pink heels, and accessories. I was also wearing the engagement ring Jared had given me, which I refused to take off, because it was the only reminder that I had, that told me that Jared had loved me. **(A.N. Outfit on profile.) **Isebel decided on going with a gothic dress with red heels and accessories. **(A.N. Outfit also on profile.) **And withthat we were off. We had gotten there a little late due to the fact that we couldn't find a babysitter. When we got there, I saw Paul and his girlfriend, whom he had told me about, her name was Brenda, on their way out. When they saw me, Paul came at me and gave me a bear hug. "Kim! I can't believe its you!!" he said. "Aww I missed you too." I said. I saw Brenda's face, it was like she was in state of shock. "You're Kim? But-" "Yea she's Kim." Paul cut her off, while giving her a knowing look. I got suspicious. She snapped out of it, "Sorry, yea, Im Brenda, but um, yea, we were on our way out." She said while looking at the balcony. I followed her gaze and saw nothing. Okay. Weird. "Mommy Im bored, can I go play over there?" my son Jared said. He said pointing over where Quil and his imprint Claire were making their way to us. "Sure, Jared," I said. Quil and Paul stared at me in shock. "What?" I asked. "He's your son?" they both said at the same time. "Yea." I said while looking down. "And-" "Yea" I said cutting Quil off, knowing he meant if was also Jared's son. "You better not say anything." Paul told him giving him a knowing look, the same one he gave to Brenda, while looking at the balcony. What was in that balcony was beyond me. "Um, o-okay" Quil said while walking away with Claire and baby Jared. "So yea we were on our way out, bye Kim." Paul said giving me a hug. When he left I decided to go out into the garden. I had a feeling I was being watched. So I looked up to the balcony, but saw nothing. I suddenly felt this pull in my chest, the one I used to get when… No Kim, he can't be here, he's in Colorado. I told my self. When out of no where Isebel comes running to me with a scared look on her face. "Kim!" she yelled. "What?" I asked, starting to get worried. "J-Jared, he's here." She said. Oh, no. No, no not yet. Not now Im not ready to confront him yet. "Isebel, get my son, were leaving now." I said my voice breaking. I was scared. I wasn't ready yet. I turned around, looking at the sky. God, I wasn't ready yet. I felt this nasty pull in my chest, and it hurt, literally hurt. I remembered I didn't tell Isebel where my son was. I turned around "Is-" but was met face to chest. I slowly moved my eyes, to the person's face. When they landed on the person's eyes, I recognized who it was.

Oh shit.

* * *

**So? What did you think?**

**Come on people review, please! :)**

**They make me really happy :)**

**-gaby**


	6. Im Sorry

**Let me start by saying that this story is not**

**close to being finished. In this chapter Kim and Jared **

**finally see each other after 2 years. Will Jared**

**finally see the son he never knew he had? **

**Who knows? Keep reading to find out. Oh and thanks **

**to the people who read and review my story. I really**

**appreciate it. :)**

**Chapter 6**

**Jared P.O.V. **

I saw her. Beautiful as ever. I was just standing there, grinning like an idiot. I had to be near her. The pull in my chest was annoying yet wonderful to know that she was close by. I ran. Down the stairs, and out of the building to the garden. There she was. Kim. _My_ Kim. She was pacing back and forth oblivious to my presence, looking up the sky. I was right behind her and I froze. She turned around, "Is-" and she froze as well. She slowly lifted her gaze from my chest, her eyes landing on mine.

Looking into her eyes, I felt whole again. Her heartbeat practically doubled in speed. I smiled knowing I still had that effect on her, as well as she did to me. My heart was pounding, wanting to just jump out of my chest. I wanted to hold her and never let go, so she would never leave me again. "Jared." She breathed, like if she was questioning if I was really there or not. "Kim." I said, while lifting my hand and caressing her cheek. As if that was too much for her, she lost her balance and almost fell.

I put my arms around her waist and lifted her bridal style, and carried her to the bench that was at the farthest corner of the garden. As I sat her down, she immediately wrapped her arms around my shoulders as tight as she could. I hugged her waist, and we just held each other for im not sure how long. "Jared," she whispered. "You're really here." She said, and started crying. "I'll always be." I answered her. I just held her while she cried, not wanting to let her go. Having her in my arms once again, felt like heaven. But I needed- no _we _needed to talk. "Kim, I-" "Kim I found-" Isebel came running from the party. Once she was about a few feet away from us I looked at her. Once she saw who I was she froze. "Oh, um, Kim, we um, are you coming? We're in the car already." She said. "Um, no Isebel, just um go home and I'll call you. Me and Jared need to talk." She said. "Oh, um okay. Just call if you're not coming home today, 'Kay?" she said while walking away slowly after Kim nodded. We stood there, quiet. Kim was just looking at the grass, playing with the hem of her dress. I was just staring at her, wondering how lucky I was to have ever to imprint on such a wonderful girl.

"We need to talk." She said not looking up to me. "Not here." I told her. I stood up and offered my hand. She took it, but she still didn't look at me. We went to my car, and drove back to La Push. I took her to the First Beach. I parked the car and went around opening the door for her. We walked silently. She stopped, and took her heals off. Once we reached the sand, she sighed. "I've really missed it here." She said, more to herself than to me. We walked a bit further, and then we sat down, facing the ocean. It was really beautiful at night. There were people there, it wasn't crowded but there were a few people here and there.

"Jared?" she said. I turned to look at her, and she was looking down. "Im sorry." She said. I looked at her not understanding why she was apologizing. I put my hand on her chin, moving it so she would face me. I saw a tear rolling down her cheek. I leaned in and kissed her cheek removing the tear. I leaned back a little. Our foreheads pressed together. "You have nothing to apologize for. It's me that has to apologize, for being so stupid and-" before I even realized was happening, her lips crushed mine. I missed that. We continued kissing, but before it could deepen, she pulled back. "Jared, it wasn't your fault, you were tricked and I understand that. Im the one who walked out before even letting you explain." She said. "Im still sorry, for even letting her step one foot into our house." I said. She smiled. "It's okay Jared." She said. "This means were back, right?" I told her. She chuckled, "Oh god, Jared, are you really that clueless?" she asked. But before I could even answer, her lips were attacking mine. I attacked her as well, with hunger. She pushed me back, while still kissing me. She straddled my waist. I traced her bottom lip with my tongue, almost begging for entrance, which she gladly permitted. Our tongues danced together, just tasting her again, made me hard in an instant. As if she read my mind, Kim grinded her hip on my growing member. I groaned at the pleasure I felt. She broke the kiss, I whined at the loss of her. She chuckled. She started sucking on the sensitive spot on my neck, I moaned and thrust upward. She gasped and grinded her hips harder against me. We both moaned. "You know, we could do this here, but no. Its way too crowded for that." She said while grinning mischievously. I sat up and she got off of me. I stood up and carried her bridal style, and ran like hell to my car. Once I put her in the passenger seat, I drove as fast as my car could go, and went to my house.

Once we got there, she beat me to open her door. I walked (more like ran) to the door of my house. Well my mom's house, but she moved out and left it to me. I opened the door and let her in. Once inside I turned to lock the door. When I turned around, Kim attacked my lips hungrily. I held her waist, then her ass, and lifted her. She wrapped her legs around my waist. She left my lips and started kissing my jaw. She kissed the sensitive stop under my ear and I shivered. "You don't know how much I've missed you." She whispered. "I really missed you Kim." I whispered back. She bit my earlobe softly. That did it. I pushed her against the nearest wall, and pushed my hips against hers. She moaned. God how I missed making her feel like that. I could also smell how much she wanted me. The smell was mouthwatering. Like honey, almost like my favorite candy. "Are you sure?" I asked her, panting. "Like never before." She whispered breathing hard.

I was in for a long night.

**So? **

**Review please :)**

**Next chapter is full of surprises.**

**Reviews= Faster updates :)**

**-gaby**


	7. Family Reunion

**Thanks to the people who review :)  
****I really appreciate it :)  
****So here's the next chapter…  
****Hope you like it :)**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Kim's POV**

I got out of Jared's car before he even went around doing it for me. I knew it bugged him. He practically ran to the door. Once he opened it he let me in. He had turned around to lock the door, but as soon as he was facing me once again, I attacked him with hungry kisses, thanks to the help of my extremely high heels, I was tall enough to reach him. He held my waist, but his hands started roaming downward, to my ass. He kept them there, while our tongues battled for dominance. Knowing Jared lost the battle, he lifted me up, and I instinctively wrapped them around his waist. God, how I missed him. I missed his feather-light touches, the way he held me, as if I were made of glass. I miss Jared. Period. Anything that happened to ruin that at one point was instantly forgotten at that moment. I left his lips, trailing kisses on his jaw. Once I got to the spot I knew made Jared weak I kissed it. He shivered. I smiled, knowing I still had that effect on him. "You don't know how much I've missed you." I whispered. "I really missed you Kim." He whispered back, in a low husky voice, which made me wetter than I already was. I couldn't wait to be completely joined with Jared once again. I knew when we did it would hurt a bit, not like the first time which was painful as hell, because I hadn't been with anyone else in the two years I was gone. God forbid, I would ever do that to Jared. It hurt to even think to do that with another man, because no matter how mad I'd been at Jared, I would never go that low. I bit down on his earlobe knowing that would affect him. He groaned and pushed me to the nearest wall. I moaned when he thrust forward, loving the way his body felt pressed against mine. I knew Jared could tell I wanted him bad, because my hips were on his abs, and the wetness seeped through my underwear. My dress was already above my waist. "Are you sure?" Jared said breathing heavily. I knew what he was asking for. "Like never before." I said panting.

He growled. I loved when he did this. It meant I was gonna get it, and I was gonna get it rough. I liked when we had sex and it was sweet, but it wasn't enough for me, because it was never hard enough. Jared knew I loved it that way. He loved it to but sometimes hesitated thinking he would hurt me, but I told him if he did I would let him know. Im not saying im freaky, I just like it rough. How we got to the bedroom was beyond me. But once we were there, Jared stopped, kicked the door closed, and slammed me against it, and started sucking my neck hard, and moving his hips against mine. I moaned loud. "Kim? Wall or bed?" he asked his head in the crook of my neck. "Bed." I breathed. He turned around and dropped us on the bed. Ha, it's like senior year all over again. Us on his bed for the first time. But this time, the first time after a long time. He put most of his weight on me knowing I liked it better that way. Once on bed, he started kissing me again. But it felt different, more animalistic. I liked it. He started moving his hips against mine, and I did the same, loving the friction it caused. He groaned on my lips. He pulled away; I grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him back to me. We kissed for a bit, and then he pulled back again. He took off all his clothes except his boxers. I started taking my earrings and heels off. But I had a problem with the dress. The zipper on the side was stuck. Great. Jared noticed my struggle, and tried to pull it down. But failed. "Do you like this dress a lot?" he asked. Shit I knew what he was gonna do, man I really liked this dress. I fell back on the bed and shook my head. He grinned, and was back on top of me. He started kissing my collarbone, I felt his erect member on my thigh. Once he got to my chest, he ripped open my dress, and threw it behind him. Leaving me in nothing but my bra and panties.

Once my chest was exposed, he attacked it hungrily. His hot hands went around my back and unhooked my bra. He wasted no time to take my breast into his mouth. He started sucking and biting hard, making me want him inside me more. His hands were everywhere, on hair, my face, my sides, my legs, which were wrapped around him. His hips started thrusting harder. He grabbed my panties, and ripped them off me. He slid his boxers down, not taking them off completely, and then positioned himself in my entrance. In one thrust he was inside me. I let out a painful gasp. He froze. "Are you okay?" he asked panting, looking worried. "Yea, it's just… I haven't…. since before…you." I said breathlessly. "So you haven't…?" he panted. I shook my head already frustrated needing him to move. "Go, move…as hard as you can" I said dropping my head on the pillow. He kissed me hard. And started moving slow, painfully slow. Then the part I love the most. He started thrusting harder and harder after every thrust. He hit my favorite spot and I started moaning uncontrollably. He grabbed my knees and hoisted them on his shoulders. This made him go deeper within me. He hissed at the pleasurable feeling that we both felt. He started thrusting hard and fast, so hard that the headboard kept hitting the wall at a force I knew would leave a deep dent on the wall. I kept moaning, loving the roughness. But I wasn't enough. I brought my knees down, and Jared brought his face up looking at me in confusion. I moved my hips sideways, letting him know I wanted to flip us over.

He flipped so his back was on the headboard and I was on top of him. I liked it better this way. I started moving, slow. Then loving the feeling I started riding him hard. He groaned, and started kissing my neck. I started riding him harder, and faster, coming down harder every time. He gasped and his head went back hitting the headboard. "Oh god Kim, that's it ride me hard." He hissed. I started riding him harder than before. It surprised me that it made his member harder than before. God how long were we gonna be doing this when he keeps getting harder? Eh more for me. As I rode him harder, his back arched hard against the headboard, his hips lifting from the bed, lifting both of us. Then he turned us over again, so he was on top of me again. He lifted my knees and put them over his shoulders again and started pounding into me harder than before. My body started to shake aching for release.

"Hold on, don't cum yet babe." He groaned. "I can't." I pleaded. "Just wait." He said and started thrusting into me deliciously making it hard for me not to. My eyes rolled back as I concentrated not to release yet. I moaned loudly as he started thrusting harder and faster. "Okay, feel good, cum Kim." He ordered. And I complied. I couldn't hold it in anymore. "JARED!!" I yelled as I exploded with a mind blowing orgasm. But he still hadn't stopped, still thrusting into me over and over, making me whimper. Every part of me was tingling with pleasure. Just as if that wasn't enough, he reached between our sweaty bodies, and started circling my clit with his fingers making me scream. My body started shaking again. "Hold on, not yet." He groaned. "You're killing me Jared." I yelped. He kept thrusting harder and faster. "Okay, okay, go." He grunted. We both exploded hard against each other. He thrust twice before he his body completely gave up. We were both breathing hard. Once we settled, he rolled off me, still holding me. "I love you." He breathed, while stroking my sweaty hair. "Me too." I answered and then fell asleep in complete bliss.

* * *

I woke up next morning to the sound of my cell. I checked the time and it was 7:43 am. It was Isebel. "Hello?" I asked. "Um Kim? Sorry to interrupt but something happened with my mom and I have to drive to Seattle with my sis, and um sorry Kim but I can't take, you know." She said. "Don't worry Isebel, ill be there in a few minutes." I said and hung up. I turned over to see Jared, he was still sound asleep. I kissed him sweet and gently. His eyes fluttered open. "Hey" he said. "Hey, sorry to wake you up, but something came up with Isebel and I have to get home." I said, he nodded. We got up and I started looking for my clothes. I was putting on my bra, when I felt Jared from behind me with his hands on my waist. I leaned my head on his chest and sighed. We kissed for a while, till I realized I had no clothes except my bra. "Jared I don't have clothes" I giggled. He chuckled. "I'll go see if there's a shirt in my drawers that belongs to you. I think there's some from when we were in high school. I doubt they'll fit you though, your boobs got a lot bigger, I wonder why." he said while walking out. I froze; they were bigger because of the pregnancy. I still haven't told Jared about baby Jared. He came back to the room with one of my shirts and a pair of his basketball shorts. I put them on along with my shoes. We walked out hand in hand. The drive didn't take long. Once we got there, Jared opened the door and helped me out, and kissed me. "Move in with me" he said. I froze. "I don't know." I stuttered. "Why?" he said. I sighed "You'll see." I prayed to god that my son was still asleep, that way it'll buy me some time. I got to the door, and rung the bell seeing as I forgot my keys. The door opened, to reveal baby Jared. Oh shit.

"Mommy!!" he yelled and ran to me. I froze.

"Mommy?" Jared asked. I looked at him.

"Jared! How many times have I told you!! Don't open the door to strang-" Isebel yelled. She froze once she saw us.

"Jared?" Jared asked confusion clearly on his face, looking at baby Jared.

Baby Jared turned to look at Jared. He looked confused, then he realized who  
it was. I had showed him pictures of his father. Of course he recognized him.

Baby Jared started walking towards Jared.

"Dad?" baby Jared asked.

"Dad?!" Jared asked bewildered and confused, and then he looked at me. Oh shit.

God help me.

* * *

**Ahh!! They finally met!! Lol**

**Review please. The next chapter's up already.**

**Just review and it'll be up faster :)**

**Reviews=Faster updates :)**

**-gaby**


	8. Dad?

**So here's the next chapter :)  
****Jared finally met baby Jared lol  
****Hope you like it :)  
****Oh and check out my new story  
**'**Broken Promises'  
****It's about Paul and his imprint Liz.  
****They try to defy the imprint, but are  
****to stubborn to admit they actually  
****love each other after all.  
****Check it out; tell me what you think :)**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Jared's POV.**

As I stood there looking at Kim, waiting for her to talk, I couldn't help but wonder if the little boy that just called me Dad was actually my son. He looked exactly as I did when I was a child. Kim just kept quiet, just looking back and forth from me and the boy then told the boy to go inside. The kid, named after me, just stood there, with tears in his eyes.

"Dad's not leaving again is he?" baby Jared said, walking towards me, and hugging my legs. Kim looked at me defeated.

"Im not going anywhere buddy." I said smiling and picking him up, kissing his cheek. He hugged my neck as hard as he could then motioned for me to let him down. He then ran into the house. Wow, I still couldn't believe I had a son. A son, I smiled. Kim moved from her statue state, and sat down on the steps with her face.

"I have a son?" I asked her, my voice full of anger. I was mad at the fact that she hid my- no _our_- son from me for two years. "Im sorry Jared, I was going to tell you." She said looking up at me. "When Kim? Huh? When he hit puberty and the wolf genes kicked in?" I asked, shaking slightly. "I was going to tell to _that night_, but-" she said but I cut her off, "But you ran out without letting any one explain." I said in a low angry voice. That seemed to wake her up a bit. "I thought I told you why I did. What, did you expect me to go in an say 'oh honey are you done fucking her so you can explain why you're doing it'? Do you think im that stupid? No Jared. And I thought we were already past this." She yelled, standing. "We were past it, but we came back to it when I found I had a kid!" I yelled the last part. "I can't imagine what would have happened if I didn't confront you at the party." I said, when she said nothing. She stood quiet. "Im so sorry Jared, you know that, and if you don't want us here, me and _our_ son will go back where we came from, if that's what you want." She whispered.

Those words made me react. I didn't want to lose Kim, not again. Or our son, which is part of both of us. I went to her, and hugged her tight. "Dam it Kim, I don't want you to leave me, not again. Not now, knowing I have a son. I just can't understand why you didn't tell me." I said. "I called once, but you weren't there. I heard you had moved to Colorado. I didn't have the guts to do it again, but I was scared you might not have liked that we had a son." She said quietly. "What are you talking about Kim; I love the fact that we created something so beautiful. Or in his case, handsome. Like father like son." I joked. She giggled, and then sighed. We stood there, holding each other for a while, and then I remembered. "Move in with me." I said, pulling away to see her reaction. She hesitated, "Jared I don't think-" I cut her off with a kiss. "Yes? Okay honey. I love you." I said, she laughed. "God Jared, your stupid but yes, we'll move in" she said smiling.

The next couple of days, we moved Kim's stuff into my house. We fixed Jared Jr.'s room together. Fall turned to winter, and so on and so on. By the time I realized we had spent almost 4 years together as a family. Jared was growing up fast, at seven years old, he looked pretty much like me already, but with Kim's smile. Him and little Claire became inseparable. Jared told me one night, after dinner, while Kim was in the bathroom, that he liked her, and that he was going to marry her one day. I just smiled, and agreed. If Quil knew this, he'd try to strangle him. Like I said, try, because I'd strangle him first. Kim and I were really good, happy as ever. I wanted us to get married. She said she didn't need it because she was already sure I would never leave her. I on the other hand, went ahead and bought a ring anyway. I was going to propose to her at the get together Emily was having at her house. She was already pregnant with Sam's twins.

When we got to Emily's, Claire came running to Jared, grabbing him by the hand and pulled him somewhere. Quil was already looking mad. Everyone kept laughing at his jealousy, and kept telling him not to worry. But he stilled did. When it was dark already, and everyone sat outside, I pulled Kim outside from the kitchen. She looked at me confused. Everyone around had grins, already knowing what I was about to do. "Jared what are you-" she started but I shook my head, and she stood quiet, trying to figure me out. "Kim, you know I've loved you ever since I laid eyes on you, and that I always will, but I have to ask you something." I said. She moved her head sideways and stared, her brows scrunched together in confusion. I knelt down on one knee and took her hand. Her eyes went wide, as big as saucers. "Kim, will you marry me?" I said. She just stared. Then I saw a tear fall down her cheek. The next thing she did was unexpected. She tackled me to the ground, and started kissing me with so much passion. I heard people cheering and congratulating. "Hey save it for the honeymoon!" Embry yelled. Kim blushed, and got off me. I got up as well, then slipped the ring on her finger and kissed her.

An hour later, Quil, Kim and I went looking for little Jared and Claire. We found them in the living room, on the coffee table, coloring and holding hands. To me, the scene was so cute and adorable, to Quil, let's just say the guy looked like he wanted to cry. "Chill man, they're just kids." I said. He just nodded, looking a bit relaxed. The kids realized we were there, and then Claire and Jared looked up, then Claire said "Guess what Quil? Me and Jared are gonna get married!" she said, still holding Jared's hand. Quil looked like he was about to faint. "Just kids, 'member?" I told him. He took a deep breath and nodded. "Is this true Jared?" Kim asked little Jared. "Yea, we like each other." He said smiling like he just one a million dollars. Then Claire reached over and kissed his cheek. Jared looked down, and blushed, obviously something that he inherited from Kim. Kim and I laughed; Quil fell on the couch, looking like someone ran over his puppy. Claire noticed this, and went over and sat on his lap, "Don't worry Quil, you'll still be my bestest friend ever! Right?" she said. Quil looked a bit happier, and nodded.

Once at home, and Jared was tucked in, Kim and I sat in the living room on the couch just holding each other. "You're gonna help me plan this wedding, right?" she asked. "Nope, I'll just provide the money." I said she shook her head, and laughed, then rested her head on my chest and fell asleep. No way was I helping with the wedding. I don't want to see Kim become a Bridezilla. I was too smart for that. I wouldn't do it.

Hell no.

* * *

**So?**

**Review please :)**

**-gaby**


	9. He what?

**Im really sorry I took so long to update!**

**But here's the next chapter.**

**In the last chapter at the beginning baby Jared was still two yrs old.**

**Around the end four years had passed, so now he was 6.**

**Just saying, someone might have gotten confused. **

**So I guess this is it. I think this will be the end of the story.**

**The reason for that is, I kinda just got writers block, and well,**

**I forgot where the story was going, I apologize for that.**

**This chapter will be the longest ive written, I think.**

**Well, enjoy :)**

**Chapter 9**

**Kim's POV. **

_**10 years later**_

I remember how everyone's life had changed after that party in Seattle that brought Jared and I back together. Paul and his imprint Brenda got married a year after that, and had a daughter named Luna, and a month ago, they had a son and name him Anthony, which I've only seen in pictures, since Paul and Brenda moved to Los Angeles I had another baby after the marriage. Her name was Sophie Isebel. She was and exact image of me, only with lighter skin and hazel eyes. To Jared's disgrace, seth imprinted on her when he came to visit a month after. But he accepted after all. My son and Claire had become a thing since then

Jared Jr. and Claire had been together since that one day ten years back, where Jared proposed to me. If you asked me, it looked like Claire was in love with my son, but I knew that would never work, and so did he. He had phased last year, at the age of 15, in front of me, when I told him I was making Spaghetti instead of Steaks. Funny how that the same thing had happened to Jared and his mom. Jared Jr. knew about the legends and Quil's imprint with Claire, but was convinced Claire loved him. Which was true, and it broke Quil's heart knowing it. Claire had still been clueless about the imprint at that time. And Jared Jr. wasn't telling her anytime soon, which pissed everyone off.

But he loved her. And she loved him. Quil hadn't said anything to Claire about the imprint, even after almost killing my son when Claire had confided in him as her best friend, when she told him Jr. and her had made love for the first time. Claire didn't talk to Quil for almost a month after seeing how Jr. had ended up. Quil never said anything, because he wanted Claire to have the chance to fall in love the right way, and when she did, he was heartbroken. He had become her best friend since. I didn't accept it, but supported my son anyways. I just feared how Jr. would end up after the pull between Quil and Claire started to get stronger. And it did. Claire started hanging out with Quil more since my son had to do patrols. The aftermath was awful.

Jr. got out of patrols early and went to pick up Claire yesterday, since it was her 16th birthday, and found them kissing. He ran away, who knows where.

------

This brings me back to today. After two days of being M.I.A. he came back this morning.

"I still cant believe it." Jared Jr. said, his head on my lap. "I thought she loved me." He said. I ran my hand through his hair, "We both know it was coming sooner or later." I said to him. "I know mom, but did it have to be like that?" he said looking at me. I shrugged, "He's her imprint Jared, you knew they would end up together," I said. "Life's a bitch." He said.

"Has she come by?" he asked. I nodded, "Yea she came by yesterday, you guys need to talk, it can't be left like this." I said. "Does she know?" he asked. "About what? The imprint or you coming back?" I asked, still running my hand through his hair. "Both" he said with his eyes closed. "Yes and no." I said, he sighed. "Ill talk to her when she comes back here. Where's dad and Sophie?" he asked. "Your dad went to the airport to pick up your Uncle Paul and his family, and Sophie's with Seth and Leah" I said. "Oh okay, Imma go take a shower." He said.

After his shower he came down fully dressed, "Where are you going?" I asked. "Claire's," he said. I looked out and saw Quil's car pull up, with him Claire inside. "Actually, they're here," I said. "Who?" he asked, then sniffed the air, and glared at the door. It rang and he went to open the door. I went upstairs, so I wouldn't get caught in between.

**Jr's P.O.V.  
**

"Actually, they're here," I heard my mom say. "Who?" I asked. Then I smelled him, them. Why did he come? The bell rang, my mom went upstairs, and I went to open the door. He was standing there, alone, she was still in the car. "Jared," he said with a nod. "Quil, come in." I said trying to keep my voice level. He went in and sat down. I saw the car and saw Claire inside, and as if she knew I was looking at her she turned her head and looked at me. We looked at each other, her eyes saying many things. She wanted forgiveness, when it was I that needed the forgiveness. I closed the door and sat on the couch across from him. "Does she know?" was the only thing I said. "She knows," he said. "No Quil, does she know that I knew?" I asked, hoping he said she didn't. "No, she doesn't know that, and I would never tell her," he said, looking at me in the eyes, his eyes saying he was telling the truth. "Why?" I asked. I still can't believe he wouldn't tell her how I was the one keeping her away from her soul mate. I never meant harm, I wanted to tell her, but Quil wanted her to have the chance to fall in love the old fashioned way. I loved her, truly loved her. But at the end of the day I always new that when given the chance, she would pick him. I was hurt, and that's why I left. It wasn't that I was mad, I was hurt, hurt because she did end up picking him after all. I had brought it onto myself. I was never pissed. I didn't have the right to be.

Quil should be the one mad, but he wasn't. And that bothered me for some reason. "Because Jared, she would hate you. And by hating you, she would be hurting herself. She loves you, Jared. I may be her soul mate, but you were her true love, she fell for you and the right way." he said. Smiling. "Thanks Quil." I said. "For what?" he asked. "Forgiving me," I said. "No one needed forgiveness, Jared. It was nobody's fault." He said. I stood up extending my hand. "So no hard feelings?" I asked. He stood, extending his hand, taking mine and giving me a hug, patting my back, "No hard feelings." He said. "You're a lucky man to have her," I said walking towards the door, "You'll imprint one day, sooner or later, and you'll know how lucky I really feel," he said laughing. "Oh she wants to talk to you," he said before opening the door, "Don't tell her that you knew about it, It'll keep everyone at peace," he said.

"Oh you guys should stay over tonight, Paul's coming to visit," I said. "Really? Wouldn't it make you feel…" he said, I looked at him skeptically. "I thought no hard feelings?" I said. He smiled and nodded. He opened the door and walked out, motioning for Claire to get out and come in. "See you later man." He said and left to the car. I went back in and sat on the couch.

When she came in, my heart ached, knowing she wasn't mine anymore. She never was. She sat on the couch across from me, her hands folded on her lap, her eyes puffy and red from crying. She looked up and met my eyes, and that's when she broke down crying. "Im so sorry Jared, I didn't mean for it to happen," she said in between sobs. I got up and held her, seeing her cry over me always broke my heart. "Shh, its okay, you don't have to apologize," I said. "No Jared, it was my fault, im such a bitch," she said crying even harder, "No its not, and don't call yourself that, you know I hate it when you say things like that." I said.

She cried for about 5 more minutes, me still holding her. "Are you calm enough so we can talk now?" I said, she nodded. "Quil told me about the imprint." I said. "Yeah," was all she said. "Im sorry, I said abruptly. "For what?" she asked. "For keeping you away from him," I said. "It's not your fault, you didn't know," she said. I was about to tell her I did, but Quil's words still rang in my head, _Don't tell her_. "I know but I still feel guilty." I said. "You know I'll always love you right?" she said. I nodded, "Ill always love you too" I said, really meaning it. "And you'll imprint someday," she said, I chuckled. "That's the same thing Quil said." I said. She sighed, "She'll be a very lucky girl," she said. I nodded. "If I imprint." I said. She smiled and shook her head. We both got up. "I love you Jared, don't ever forget that." She said while hugging me. I kissed the top of her head, "I love you too, don't _you _ever forget that." I said. She looked up and smiled. "Ill see you later tonight," she said before leaving.

Minutes later, my mom was finishing the food, just waiting for my dad to come back with Paul, and Sophie to be back with seth and Leah. I was sitting on the couch when my dad came through the door. "Kim, Jared we're here!" he yelled. I got up and went to door. I saw uncle Paul come in, "He Jr. how have you been, I heard you phased already?" he said laughing, and patting me on the back. "Yup, it sucked the first time," I said. He chuckled, "Always does, son. Oh you remember my wife, Brenda." He said. Brenda came in through the door, holding little Anthony. She smiled and gave me a hug. "Hey Jared," she said. "Oh and you might not remember her, but this is my daughter, she just turned 15 last month." He said. A girl came in, looking a bit sad. _She's pretty_ was all I thought. When she looked from Paul, and met my eyes, that's when everything changed. I felt like I was floating but here on the ground at the same time. She smiled, and I felt my heart stop. "Hi Jared, Im Luna." She said, with that heart-stopping smile. "Luna," I breathed, loving how it felt to say her name.

"You didn't," Paul said, angrily, pulling me to the kitchen. "Huh?" I said, looking away from Luna. "You imprinted on her," he said, only loud enough for me to hear.

Oh shit, I imprinted on her.

**So? What did you think?**

**i know crappy ending.. sorry! :(**

**should i make the sequel?**

**review please**

**-gaby**


End file.
